Myth Of Dimentix
by Charmpie231
Summary: The Winx girls went back to Linphea to see why there is something wrong in the mines. Well it turned out it was some-where magical. But then.. It happened. It felt an earth quake and Flora disappeared. But she actually turned into a tiny pixie more tiny than the other pixies they have. Then she went and saw a girl with Green hair. Named the legendary, Clover.


**Hey guys today you are going to read about a girl name Flora and the Winx. I hope this story will be great than I would think.**

**I don't own Winx Club it's actually owned by Iginion Straffi if i'm clearly correct.**

**Season based on: Season 6**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day on Alfea! The Winx girls were having a break from Selina and the Trix.<p>

Flora was planting her plants and watering them, Making new ones also. Musa was hearing her favorite song on 'Written in the stars' sung by Eric Turner **(A/N: but in Nightcore version.)** Aisha had a ping-pong table at her room near the furniture, Playing with Roxy, Remember? Fairy of animals? Oh and Stella making dresses for her customers upstairs. Lastly Tecna was texting Timmy about technology, Ect.

Suddenly a door creaked open showing the fairy of the dragon-flame in such a hurry.

"Girls! Ms. Faragonda needs us in our office." The girls walked tp her and looked at her, grinned. "Why would Ms. Faragonda needs us Bloom?" Flora responded. "And who told you that?"

"One. I have no Idea. And second, Griselda told me that." Bloom answered. "Anyways where is Stella? Wait is she doing fashion designing for the freshmen fairies again?"

"I think so." Roxy said.

Aisha sighed. "I'll go get her." Aisha ran upstairs but almost tripped. _"Damn these boots."_ She muttered. Finally. Aisha saw a lot of dresses and few customers. "Stella! What are you doing?"

The princess of Solaria fairy looked at Aisha. "Making dresses for customers. Anyways Liz here is your new dress I hope you love it. Also make sure you tell more people about this!" The random freshmen fairy walked away with a bag and walked downstairs.

"Stella, We have no time."

"What do you mean 'No time?' "

"Ms. Faragonda needs us. Anyways Freshmen fairies, **GET OUT!**"

The freshmen fairies walked downstairs and left. "Hey! At least they were 2... or 3 people here to buy!" Stella yelled. Aisha grabbed Stella's arm. "Again, We have **NO TIME!**"

"Whoa!" Stella yelled as she ran downstairs with Aisha.

"There you are!" Bloom smiled. "Ms. Faragonda need us in her office. All of us."

"That means you too, Stella." Tecna said.

"Well.. Okay, Fine." Stella said.

The Winx girls headed to Ms. Faragonda's office as Griselda leaded the way.

There was an elderly woman sitting on a chair, She has short curly hair and gold hoop earrings. She also wears black horn-rimmed glasses with sky blue lenses. She wears a long sleeved pink shirt with ruffles at the tips and a navy blue vest with a white trim and a single violet button and the vest also has puffed sleeves. She wears a long pink skirt that has has ruffles near her ankles. Her shoes are black high heels with yellow buckles.

"Ms. Faragonda we are all here." Bloom said.

"Very well, Bloom. Good job." Ms. Faragonda said. "Now, Thank you all of you girls came! Now. Flora remember The Trix attacked Linphea College?"

"Yeah."

"Well there is a weird crystal in Linphea Mines. Nobody knows what it is, And a legend says that if someone picks it up, They turn into a transformation that is way powerful than anything. They turn into a small like a pixie but nobody knows what happens next. Like those two little girls who went to the pyramid."

"What do you mean Ms. Faragonda?" Musa said confused. "About the 'two little girls?' "

"There was a myth that there was two little girls from Linphea- Clover and Sabrina, About 1970 in the night-

**_Flashback_**

_"Sabrina! You know we need to go back home! Going to that mine is dangerous." A girl with green hair with pigtails, With green eyes said. She was wearing red royalty shirt underneath a white skirt. The length was down till her knees and she wearing Flat shoes & Rhine-stone__, Colored Ivory, And it had a Clover flower on it's top. She is 10 years old. Lastly wearing a Clover head-band on. She's also wearing a neon green hand-bag.. She was rusting the leaves to follow Sabrina behind._

_"Ugh. Your so like mom Clover! Let's just break one rule for once." Sabrina smiled. She had light brown hair one tail of hair on the right side, Dark brown eyes. She was wearing A black royalty shirt with a white skirt. She wearing the same shoes as Clover but the color was Fuchsia, And it had a silver flower on it's top. She's also wearing a blue hand-bag. She is 8 years old._

_Clover just sighed. She didn't know what to do. She always gets the blame. Their mother always thinks that Sabrina was the good child. But Clover... The mother thinks she's the problem. Clover always gets offended that Sabrina doesn't tell the truth. Clover is extremely worried because if they get in trouble, Clover gets much more in trouble! _

_Suddenly they made it. the pyramid of Linphea. It the most Acient and spirtal place that made Linphea survive. Where God fairies protect Linphea._

_"Uh... Sabrina is this what you want to do?.." Clover said worried.  
><em>

_"Uh, Yeah! It's like the information about Linphea. It will reveal any power! I wanna know mine!" Sabrina whined. She kept walking front while Clover was walking behind Sabrina._

_In these years, You have to wait till you are 10 or older, You get to know your power and how to earn them. _

_"Sabrina. You will get your transformation and power. Don't worry." Clover said in conclusion. _

_"I'm sorry Clover.. But.." Sabrina cut herself and then ran. Clover widen her eyes and ran. _

_"No Sabrina you can't do this!" Clover yelled._

_"Why not?" Sabrina yelled. But suddenly, She made it up top to the door of the pyramid. She smiled and grabbed her blue hand-bag and then grabbed the code which had marker on the paper. All of a sudden a blue light on top of the pyramid showed a ghost spirit. _

_"**Who dares to go in the pyramid?**" The dark voice said._

_"As I, Sabrina Tiger lily!" Sabrina exclaimed._

_"**You shall redeem to enter this code. Then you shall may enter.**" Then the spirit left. Sabrina saw a little bar with a keyboard (White.) She took out her paper that she copied from a book that tells about the power from the guardians. _**(A/N: I'll explain to you in the later chapters. The full story is gonna come later, Just what happened to the girls.) **

_Sabrina started typing from the keyboard and then looked up. It was written "4678bkjg9G" Suddenly she pressed enter. Suddenly the door raised up opened and she squealed. She ran inside. Clover gasped. It was impossible but true. She couldn't believe her eyes. Suddenly the door was going slowly down. Clover ran before the door closed. The door was half closed and then She slide down inside and closed. _

_Clover saw no-one in the hall. It was dark but then.. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! The lights flashed opened. She saw Sabrina walking slowly behind. "Sabrina?.." Clover said slowly. All of a sudden, Sabrina looked back and gasped, Then ran. _

_"Wait Sabrina!" Clover yelled then stopped. "Clashing Ivy!" Suddenly Ivy vines clashed all over, Taking Sabrina's legs. Sabrina screamed. "Let me go!" _

_"No! Only if we leave here!" Clover exclaimed. _

_"Okay, Okay, Fine, Fine!" Sabrina said. Clover and Sabrina looked around the doors if they know the way. "_

_"Uh.. Clover?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"There is every single door.. Where is the main door?" _

_"It's right-" Suddenly Clover gasped because the door was gone. "Oh no."_

_"Don't worry there might be a way." Sabrina smiled but then frowned. "Follow me." Suddenly the two girls walked in a room. It looked gold everywhere. Also it looked like there were mummy cases everywhere. _

_"Ooh. What's that?" Sabrina smiled as she opened it._

_"Sabrina no!-"_

_"What?" Sabrina looked into the mummy's eyes and screamed. It was alive!_

_Clover grabbed Sabrina's wrist and ran as possible they can. The door was zooming down and then one of them had to go down. _

_"Sabrina go!" _

_"What? Clover I can't leave you here. Please come with me." Clover said in worried. _

_"Well... Here's my head-band. And this book." Clover said giving to her. "I will be always with you and you can remember that. Now go!"_

_"But wait.. Why everything is rumbling down?" _

_The rocks were crumbling down and the floor was shaking as it was an earth-quake._

_"If you touch something that it's alive, The pyramid will sink down. It will come back as times will it be. It will be under-ground as the time will be perfect." Clover explained. Sabrina nodded and then jumped down and then door was closed._

_Sabrina was shocked and got worried. _

_"NO! CLOVER! PLEASE ANSWER YOU COULD HEAR ME. CLOVER!" Sabrina said tears in her eyes. _

_"Hold!" _

_Sabrina turned and saw a man. An old man, From Linphea village. _

_"Your not supposed to be here. It's really dangerous!" The old man said. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and walked out of the pyramid with her._

_"NO! MY OLDER SISTER IS TRAPPED INSIDE! PLEASE HELP!" Sabrina panicked._

_"I'm sorry.. But I can't help. I Heard that once she's trapped in. There is no way she comes out." The old man said sadly. "That's why I had to go get you before you go inside in any rooms. I heard they are tricky."_

_Sabrina started crying. She felt horrible indeed. She cupped her hands on her face while she was crying on the old man. The old man started to comfort her._

**_End of Flashback_**

The girls were shocked. They never heard about it. Well except Flora. Flora's head was down. They all felt sorry for Clover. It was silence but suddenly Musa broke it.

"Um. Ms. Faragonda.. What happened to Sabrine?" Musa questioned.

"She went back home safely. But her mother was really upset after she heard the news. But Sabrina never wanted to speak or talk about Clover. But anyways you should go to the mission and now you should focus on the main goal. Go found out what's in the mines and see what's going on!" Ms. Faragonda responded.

The girls nodded and went out of Ms. Faragonda's office. They went out and headed outside to transform.

"Gee. I actually felt bad for Sabrina. I mean what if I lost my sister, Miele?" Flora responded.

"Yeah like with Daphne for me too." Bloom agreed.

"But what do you think what's in the mines? Is it like the pyramid that Ms. Faragonda explained?" Musa questioned.

"Well let's go check it out." Tecna answered.

"Okay girls! Let's ready to transform!" Aisha exclaimed.

"**_BLOOMIX!_**" The girls exclaimed.

**_Bloomix!_**

**_(Bloomix!)_**

**_Bloomix!_**

**_(Bloomix!)_**

**_Bloomix!_**

**_There's a light, brand-new kind of power  
>Burning bright, but brighter when it's ours<br>We can share the magic of the Dragon Flame_**

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**One by one we find the strength to guide us**_  
><em><strong>Till its spark shimmering inside us<strong>_  
><em><strong>Winx by Winx<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah a magic song of the Winx<strong>_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Bloomix! Call my name**_  
><em><strong>Bloomix! Play the game together,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bloomix! Take my hand and get the flame<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bloomix! Take to high<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bloomix!To the sky forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bloomix! Come and spread your wings and fly<strong>_

_**Bloomix (x5)**_

The Winx girls were wearing their Bloomix outfits. Suddenly Bloom turned to Roxy.

"Roxy do you think you could take care of Kiko for me?"

"Sure! Right Kiko?" Roxy smiled. Kiko smiled and nodded.

"Alright girls! Let's go!" Bloom said suddenly a paused moment happened.

"Not so fast."

Bloom and the girls turned their heads and saw the Specialist.

"You might need help on the way. Right?" Riven smirked as he looked cocky. Musa smiled.

"Yeah. We do."

"Good because we guys, Know how to fight monsters." Brandon said with a smirk.

"Alright. Let's go in to the Red-fountain Air-ship." Aisha said.

As the Winx girls along with Brandon and Riven went in. The Air ship went flying and while Roxy and Kiko were waving to them as they go.

_-To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this long or maybe short chapter! The "Bloomix" Song was originally from Iginion Straffi. I Hope you comment and like it! Bye, Bye! (:<strong>


End file.
